pretty_little_liars7fandomcom-20200216-history
Mona Vanderwaal
Mona Vanderwaal is a student at Rosewood High School and a former nerd who used to idolize Alison DiLaurentis. After Ali disappeared, Mona transformed herself to Rosewood's "It Girl/Queen Bee" along with her best friend Hanna Marin. She is the first "A" to be revealed, and was sent to Radley for psychological and emotional treatment. However, she has since been released. She is portrayed by Janel Parrish. Biography Deep down, Mona will never forget the way Alison treated her, treating her like such an outsider and dork, playing games like "not it". Ironically, Mona begins behaving like Alison after she resumes Alison's place as a Queen Bee. She taunts Lucas and calls him a hermie, despite once being friendly to him. Mona is a very self-conscious person. Due to the bullying and rejection she faced when Alison was around, Mona developed a complex in which she is not happy with her life. Although she does not show this side of her in public, this is why Mona felt such a need to remain popular, beautiful, and friends with Hanna. This is also why she became "A" because she was afraid that the Liars will steal Hanna from her, who was her only friend. She and Hanna became best friends when Alison's crowd was disbanded. Mona figures that Hanna would not give up the chance to become popular. Their friendship stays strong until the ever so infamous "A" begins torturing the girls, forcing Hanna to become closer to her old friends. The other Pretty Little Liars, besides Hanna, don't care much for Mona, and this is a source of conflict in certain episodes, but it ends up being much more severe then a simple annoyance when it is revealed that this is the very reason she became A; she was angry at the Liars for taking Hanna away from her after Ali's body was found. She can also speak French, hack computers, and do voice impressions. Mona was revealed to be "A" in the Season 2 finale. She considers herself a genius, but also has a personality disorder (according to Dr. Sullivan). Mona is under the influence of someone in a red coat whose identity has been revealed to be Alison Dilaurentis Despite her being A, it appears that there is much more to the story to be revealed. Apperances (43/95) 'Season 1 (11/22)' *Pilot *The Jenna Thing *To Kill a Mocking Girl *There's No Place Like Homecoming *The Perfect Storm *Keep Your Friends Close *Moments Later *Salt Meets Wound *The Badass Seed *Monsters in the End *For Whom the Bell Tolls 'Season 2 (15/25)' *It's Alive *The Goodbye Look *Never Letting Go *Touched by an 'A'-ngel *I Must Confess *The First Secret *A Hot Piece of A *Let the Water Hold Me Down *The Blond Leading the Blind *The Naked Truth *Breaking the Code *Father Knows Best *Eye of the Beholder *If These Dolls Could Talk *UnmAsked 'Season 3 (14/24)' *It Happened 'That Night' *Blood Is The New Black *Kingdom of the Blind *Crazy *The Lady Killer *This Is A Dark Ride *She's Better Now *Mona-Mania *Misery Loves Company *Dead to Me *What Becomes of the Broken-Hearted *Out of Sight, Out of Mind *Will The Circle Be Unbroken? *A Dangerous Game 'Season 4 (4/24)' *'A' is for A-l-i-v-e *Turn of the Shoe *Cat's cradle *Face time *Under The Gun *Crash and Burn, Girl! *The Guilty Girl's Handbook *Into the Deep Notes *Janel Parrish had a recurring role for the first two season but was upgraded to a series regular for Season 3. *In "Touched by an 'A'-ngel," we learn that Mona can speak French conversationally. *Mona wanted to be friends with Hanna after she saw Hanna bow after doing a backflip on the trampoline and puking. *In "The Naked Truth," we learn that Mona can do perfect impressions of people. We also learn like Caleb, she is quite good at hacking. She was able to easily access the school's private database even though she did not know the password. *The lyrics Mona sang in "Kingdom of the Blind," are: *In the eye abides heart *Every pure and tender feeling *All emotions worth revealing *Through the eyes their charm impart which is a song by Beth Nielsen Chapmon, the song was written in 1841 was originally composed in German as “In den Augen liegt das Herz” by Franz von Kobell. *Mona secretly gave Hanna a website and other words like "Maya knew." and "Not safe." *In "Crazy," Mona says "I miss my dolls." In "The Lady Killer," once Mona gets to visit the new lair, we see her dolls of the girls in the dollhouse and their accessories laid out in front, as if Mona had just been playing with them. *At the end of video Mona made in "She's Better Now", Mona is heard talking to an unknown person, who seems hesitant, and asked him/her to back out if they can't take it. *Mona and Hanna's friendship seem to have survived throughout season 3, but ended officially (at least for now) in Mona Mania. *Mona's personality is slowly revolving around Spencer (she joins the Decathlon Team, she starts to dress like her and preppy, she listens to classic music, and even "admires" and "respects" her). *Mona's last name was spelled Vanderwall in Season 1 & 2 but it was changed to Vanderwaal in season 3 for unknown reasons, most likely because that is how Sara Shepard spelled it in the series. *Mona is set to become the 5th Pretty Little Liar as she is now being targeted by A as well. Trivia *Janel Parrish originally auditioned for the role of Spencer Hastings. After being informed she did not get the part, she re-auditioned for the role of Mona, and got the part. *In "Never Letting Go," Mona mocks Aria at the fashion show dress rehearsal while Aria is practicing her catwalk: "Are your legs always that short, Aria?" In the same episode, Spencer alludes to Mona being five feet tall. Mona's and Aria's wikia page both show that they share the same exact height: 5'2"! *Mona along with Hanna has appeared in character in commercials for TRESemme hair products including TRESemme Climate Control Mousse and TRESemme Fresh Start. *Mona is up on her Wizard of Oz references, as she tells Lucas in "The Perfect Storm" to ask the wizard to make him a man. "A" is up on their Wizard of Oz references too, custom designing a fortune cookie that reads "There's No Place Like Homecoming." (Dorothy's words at the end of the film: There's No Place Like Home.") Also, in "Can You Hear Me Now?," "A" sends a flier towards the Pretty Little Liars that reads, "Ding Dong, the Bitch is Dead," a reprisal of the film's song "Ding Dong, the Witch is Dead." *Janel Parrish revealed in an interview that she did not know she was "A" until a week before they started filming for the finale, but she was always hoping that she was "A." *Mona is released from Radley in She's Better Now which implies what the title meant. *Mona favorite Holiday is Halloween, she likes it better than Christmas because it involves more makeup. *Mona got kicked off the -A team at the end of the Season 3 finale *Mona is now considered to be part of the liars group starting in Season 4 *A puts a doll of Mona with the liars in the doll house. *She reveals somethings to the Liars, like The Queen of Heart is Wilden and Melissa and also Lucas gave Emily the massage *Mona hid the lair but Toby finds it. *She gives Hanna the video of Ashley and Wilden *Mona does not know who pushed Ian off the bell tower *The liars don't trust Mona even though she on their side Book Comparisons *In the show, Mona has dark hair and brown eyes. In the books, she has blonde hair and blue eyes. *Mona, in the books, witnessed The Jenna Thing and received burns from the accident. While in the show, only Toby saw what The Liars did. *In TV series, Spencer is the first to find out that Mona is A. In the books, it was Hanna. *In the show, Mona dated Noel. In the books, she dates Noel's brother, Eric, before her death in Unbelievable. *Mona dies after her reveal as "A" in the books. In the TV show, Mona is admitted to Radley Sanitarium. *In the books, Mona becomes "A" as revenge for the Liars taking part in the blinding of Jenna Cavanaugh. In the TV show, Mona joins the "A-Team" because she feels that the Liars (possibly including Alison, as she received notes from "A" as well) "took" Hanna away from her. *In the books, Mona is the first A, and seems to have no accomplice. In the show, Mona is in fact a member of the A-Team, which is composed of members working for the real A/Red Coat/Leader of the A- Team. *In the Books Mona died when Spencer push her off the cliff, but in the show she lives *Mona dated Lucas before Ali disappeared in the books. This never happened in the show. *In the books Mona was much more reckless, getting wasted, helping Hanna crash Sean's car, and showing her underwear to guys for fun. Gallery Janel Parrish.jpg M6.jpg M5.jpg M4.jpg M3.jpg M2.jpg M1.jpg Category:Characters Category:The Liars Category:Females